dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Threat Remains
Player vs Inquisitor While the first occurrence of player properly links to Inquisitor, I wonder if we should refer to the player as the inquisitor directly, for consistency with the rest of the wiki. I don't mind doing the changes (quick find replace here), but didn't want to jump the gun.. FR (talk) 01:02, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, the guidelines state the protagonist should be referred to as the Inquisitor, so go ahead and make the changes. -- 01:10, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : What about the Herald or Herald of Andraste, are these terms acceptable as well, or should it always be "the Inquisitor?" 05:17, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :: Good question. Personally, I think it would be best to stick with "The Inquisitor" for the sake of consistency and lessening confusion. Similar to how we refer to the Warden as "The Warden", even on the quests that tak place before they take the Joining. -- 09:28, December 4, 2014 (UTC) time for some cleanup I think ill prepare another edit for this article soon as it contains all possible stuff right now. A couple of points: *exploring haven is not a part of this quest *neither are codex entries,which already have been recorded and added to, for example Havens article *side quests - rather would refer to Haven side quests. These are not attached to this main quest *some unnecessary info in walkthrough. This is notgameFAQ :p Kewpies (talk) 14:48, January 20, 2015 (UTC) : All valid points. Something I've noticed - the Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts has side quests listed on that page as well (though some are different in that they never actually appear in the quest journal). I think the notes about the side quests, codex and songs are at least worthy of a mention in the walkthrough as they appear with the new edits -- Ness csr (talk) 08:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah but that article also needs some editing. Also the difference is you cannot do WEWH side quests after exiting area and being done there, but Haven quests you can do anytime before its destroyed. They are worthy of mention, but not putting extra walkthrough. I'd say refer to the older articles, such as Joining the Grey Wardens. They have quite elegantly added the section about exploring Ostagar. So I think we could do something similar, and it's why I added "explore Haven". The problem right now is that some of this info just, reveals too much (by that, I mean it reveals *Everything* and there is nothing left to player explore). And as I understand, this is not the DA Wiki style. I know it's not you who wrote the text, but I'm just saying that don't be afraid to jump in and edit the text also :) Your help would be very welcome, I'm sure. Couple of things for example: *We have a huge explore Haven walkthrough and a few lines below "you now have the option to explore Haven". I don't think there's anything left to explore at this point :) *A rather detailed info about how to use war table and unlock the area, then later "unlock Val Royeaux in the same manner as you did Hinterlands." ....quite obviously! Completely unnecessary *Descriptions that give exact dialogue spoil it for players, so I'd prefer to rephrase and summarize unless we have, say, the approval section, which is another case of course. Same goes for text that says exactly what happens. Instead of "the Inquisitor picks up the well-used elven bow and arrow, aims carefully, and then manages to finally shoot Corypheus, who falls on the ground, dead" we can just say "the Inquisitor kills Corypheus" and move on, letting the rest for the player to discover. *In the non-brainer quests and walkthroughs we don't really need to add a particularly thorough description (such as Haven side quests), because they are very simple quests. Kewpies (talk) 11:42, January 21, 2015 (UTC)